victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brain Squeezers
This page is about the episode. You may be looking for the game show with the same name. Brain Squeezers is the 10th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 57th overall. Plot Tori is chosen to be a Team Captain on the game show Brain Squeezers. Then she tells everybody about it and how it's popular. She then explains that the winning team will win $10,000 and they all get to split it. Soon, all her friends and people she knows bug her out and try and bribe her to pick them to be in their team. Robbie tries and cleans Tori's locker and gives her $20 and then she asks why, and finds out that he was bribing her. When Tori says she's not promising to put him on her team, he takes the $20 and shoves dirt on her locker. Then, Cat tries to convince Tori that she will be smart when she shows her a new PearPad app she downloaded called Test Easy that will give her answers to things she will need to know. Tori realizes that Beck is playing cool just to get her to ask him to be on her team, which he starts to deny, but ends up begging to be on the team. Later in the house, Trina comes in and suggests different "perfect" teams that she could pick. They get into an argument, which leads to Tori putting her pie in Trina's face and Trina biting Tori's ear. Trina leaves and goes upstairs. Jade then shows up and fakes a sob story to get Tori to choose her to be on the team, but Tori sees through this, and they end up getting into a fight. When Trina comes back down and is upset that Jade's there, because she's not part of her idea of a 'perfect' team. Tori, fed up with them, gets out her phone and tweets her team. Much to Trina and Jade's disapproval, she chooses Andre, Beck, and Robbie. The next day, Tori arrives at the studio with her team to find that Jade has checked in, saying she was Tori, minutes before. They all get into an argument about whether or not Jade is who she says she is, and one of the people who runs the backstage crew tries to straighten things out. After Jade shows him a fake school ID proving she's Tori Vega, which Andre and Beck thinks looks impressively real, and Tori has no identification of her own to give, he gives Robbie, Beck, and Andre to Jade as the yellow team. When Tori complains, he lets her captain the blue team with Trina, Cat, and Sinjin as her teammates. When they play, it proves to be a very difficult game. First, Robbie gets a question wrong which gives Tori's team, the blue team, 100 points. He then gets doinked. He gets sprayed with pus. Trina soon gets picked to answer a question, and, she gets doinked with nuts and bolts. Then when Jade picks Beck to answer a question, he decides to pass and then doesn't even answer, then he gets it wrong. They then doink him with The Gut Whack, in which they use a bowling ball with a stick to hit Beck on the groin. Then, when they pick Math as a topic, Tori chooses Cat. When Cat gets the wrong answer to the question, she gets a double-doink, two red punching gloves punch her in the face. Soon, Jade gets asked a question about her favorite movie, The Scissoring, then she answers that she doesn't know the answer, so then the host says that she is a victim of "A-Salt and battery," then they spill salt all over her. However, the tiny batteries hit Andre. Then soon, Andre tells them that Jade got them wrong, then the batteries go all over Jade. Soon, a car battery hits Jade as a suggestion from Beck. Sinjin answers a question and then he gets doinked by accident, he gets hit with a toilet. After the break, the studio looked like a complete mess. And everyone except for Tori, had gotten Doinked several times. And as you could see, the doinks got worse and were terrible. Then, Jade points out that Tori never got doinked. Soon, they ask Cat a questions about the 50 states of America, she she pronounces Hawaii as Hawa-eye-eye, and then she gets it right. But then they tell Tori to grab the cash and take it away right away, she doesn't and a buff and strong man sits on her and she must get the cash in 10 seconds, however she fails and nobody gets money. The episode ends with the man still sitting on her. Tv Listings Trivia *Brain Squeezers is the first game show of Season 4. *This is the fifth episode in this season the episode title is spoken *Hence the episode title, "Brain Squeezers" is the name of the game show Tori competes on. *This is the third game show on Victorious. The first two were Queries for Couples and Match Play. *The title, "Brain Squeezers", is a pun of brain teasers. *The blue team is made by: Tori, Sinjin, Trina, and Cat. *The yellow team is made by: Jade, Andre, Beck and Robbie. *This is the third time the movie The Scissoring is mentioned. *In the video Jade Gets Doinked, it is seen that on the blue team, there are marbles on the floor. This might have been dropped on them before the A-Salt and battery. *"A-Salt and Battery" is a pun on "assault and battery," a term usually used to describe certain crimes. *"Nuts and Bolts" is a reference to the iCarly episode "iMeet The First Lady" when Sam gives the First Lady a bag of nuts and bolts from "Peggy's Nuts and Bolts". *The sumo wrestler is played by former WWE wrestler, Solofa Fatu Jr., who goes by the ring name Rikishi. *This is the first time someone points out the infamous "Tori gets everything" theory when Jade points out Tori is the only one not doinked. *This is the second time Sinjin has spent more on-screen time with Tori and the gang. *After the break all the the characters, except Tori, are shown to be doinked in a different way. **Andre: Having his clothes shredded. **Jade: Bodily damage with some missing teeth. **Beck: His clothes (except for his boxer and shoes) off with red dots on his body. **Cat: Face covered in soot. **Robbie: Walking in a limp along with a black eye. **Trina: Covered in feathers. **Sinjin: Head bandages from toilet. Ending Tagline: Yes Yes YES!!!-Tori Goofs *A gameshow like this would be banned or would have been aired at night due to objects appearing as doinks **Dropping Nuts and Bolts and batteries would be fatal or deadly (revealed from Trina and Andre) **A toilet dropped or a car battery on you would have cause a head trauma or concussion (revealed from Sinjin and Jade) **Using a bowling ball to hit on a gut could have been dangerous to been badly broken ribs or not able to walk again **Dropping salt onto someone would lead to blindness if any gets into the eyes. **A gameshow should not use pus because it would lead to sores on the body. **Getting punched that hard on the chin can cause you to break your neck (from it snapping back) *The clip of the Blue Team's reactions is used twice. 1st: When Jade gets batteries dumped on her head. And 2nd: When Jade gets a car battery dropped on her head. *Whenever someone got a question wrong, the host never stated what was the correct answer. *Most doinks in the show would be illegal. *Some of the doinks, such as the car battery or a toilet falling on Jade and Sinjin's heads, are very dangerous and could have caused head concussions. *The game show could immediately get sued for assaulting the contestants. (though they may have signed a waivor, with parental consent). *Some questions had no correct answer (i.e. which president used to bathe with his mothers dog) *In the actual episode, Beck got hit with a bowling ball. However, on TheSlap.com, it says that Beck got hit by a watermelon. *At the end of this episode after the game show host left the Brain Squeezers set, you can see the whole cast in their podium, but the next scene their all gone. *When Trina grabs Tori's laptop and throws it you can see it drop on the couch. But afterwards, Jade sits down and it's not there. Quotes Presenter of the game show: In the movie The Scissoring.. Jade: Yes! Yes! Presenter of the game show: How many times the word scissors spoken? Jade: I don't know! Who would know that? Cat: '''I wonder if the person I'm on hold with is my one true love! '''Robbie: '''Well, you know what they say about- '''Cat: (Interrupting him) ''Shut up! '''Cat:' Hawa-eye-eye! Sinjin: 'I know everything there is to know about bugs. '''Trina: '''That's because you ''are ''one. '''Sinjin: '''I wish. '''Jade: '''No human being has ever heard about Brain Squeezers! '''Sinjin: '''Are you talking about Brain Squeezers? '''Jade: '''I said ''human being. '''Game Show Producer: '''Any contagious diseases? '''Sinjin: '''Contagious? ''(thinks for a moment) ''No! Photo Gallery Click here' to see the photo gallery for '''Brain Squeezers'. Video Gallery File:VICTORiOUS S04E10 Brain Squeezers Part 2|Part 2 File:VICTORiOUS S04E10 Brain Squeezers Part 1|Part 1 References 410 410